


First Day of Kindergarten

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack and Robbie's first day of kindergarten. It's also Ella's first day of high school, but that's a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so if you find any typos or anything, please let me know so I can fix 'em!

Ella's first day of kindergarten had been a disaster. Well, not really. But she had come home crying because all the other kids had brought a gift for their kindergarten teacher, Miss Shoshannah, and Ella didn't have anything. Dean and Cas had held her while she sobbed, wailing that Miss Shoshannah hated her now, and she really wanted her teacher to love her, and she felt awful. Cas petted her hair and told her he was really sorry that he and Daddy had messed up really badly, and that they'd never do it again.

But how were they supposed to know? They were worried about things like vaccinations, and paperwork and shoes and clothes, they didn't realize that they had to have a back to school gift for the teacher.

That's about the time that Cas got into those arts and crafts parenting websites. Cas figured that the internet would be a good place to get information about all the little things that no one told you about and everyone assumed you already knew.

So when it came time for Jack and Robbie's first day of kindergarten, they were ready. The boys were lucky enough to get Miss Shoshannah too (and of course, she hadn't hated Ella, quite the opposite), and they seemed excited about it. The fact that Ella had been telling them stories about Miss Shoshannah _all summer long_ had certainly not hurt.

Cas, Ella, Jack and Robbie had all sat down with a bunch of colorful pencils, construction paper, glue and some pretty ribbon, and had made a pencil holder out of an cleaned out soup can for Miss Shoshannah. Actually, they made one pencil holder and then put ribbons on two batches of pencils: one with green and red polka dot ribbons and one with blue and yellow polka dots. Jack and Robbie were both very excited to give the pencil bouquets to their new teacher.

When Cas got into bed that night, still picking pieces of glue off his fingers, Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him before saying, "Dude, are we going to have to do stuff like this for the rest of our lives?"

Cas laughed. "I did all the work, Dean. Not sure what you're complaining about."

Dean made a face. "I had to wait for you to wash off all the glue."

"Oh. You poor man. How have you managed to survive?" Cas said, a smirk on his face.

"Shaddap," Dean said, but he kissed Cas again. Cas rolled over to turn off the light and they snuggled into each other's arms before falling asleep.

* * *

 

Everyone is awake bright and early the morning of the first day of school, and there's much excitement about going to school for the first time, because, as Robbie tells everyone who listens, "Pre-school doesn't count because there's naptime." Dean doesn't remember whether or not there was naptime when Ella was in kindergarten, but he's not going to argue with Robbie, who looks so certain about why kindergarten is superior to pre-school.

Robbie and Jack wake everyone up, although they're smart enough to save Cas for last, because, "Papa is grumpy in the mornings."

Dean and Cas feel like they've got this down now. They've worked out their system for getting the boys ready for pre-school, so going to kindergarten isn't going to be any different. They can handle it. They know that it takes Jack a little longer than Robbie to get ready because Jack likes to ponder what he's going to wear on any given day. They've learned that Jack has absolutely no sense of what color goes with what, but when he's picked out what he's going to wear, nothing, absolutely _nothing_ is going to sway him from wearing it.

This meant that there was a brief period last spring where Jack wore his bathing trunks every day with a Captain America t-shirt. Bathing trunks with red, white, and blue skulls all over them.

They've learned that Robbie will wear the same thing every day if given the chance, and that he has to be bodily steered toward the clean clothes. They've learned that Robbie will only brush his upper teeth and not his lower unless someone watches over him and makes him.

So they definitely feel like pros at getting Robbie and Jack ready for their first day of kindergarten, even though it happens to coincide with Ella's first day of high school. Ella's mildly nervous about high school, but like the amazing young lady that she's turning out to be, she's got everything under control. She and her best friend Billy (from next door) already had their schedules and were excited to see that they had three classes together. She's got her outfit for the first day picked out, and she's determined not to let anything get to her. (Well, okay, so she had a small moment of crying when she was helping Dean change the oil on the Impala, but he promised not to tell anyone about it.)

They got the kids off to school with a minimum of drama, so they’re not expecting anything when the phone rings about halfway through the morning, and Cas picks it up. Dean continues with his writing while Cas is on the phone, and when Cas's tone shifts sharply about a minute into the conversation, Dean looks up from his computer to see what's going on. Cas is frowning and he mouths to Dean, "Get the car keys."

Dean's up in a flash, his heart in his throat, wondering what on earth the problem could be, and which one of their kids needs them. He grabs his wallet and keys, and stands by the door waiting for Cas to get off the phone. He jiggles the keys nervously, the sound loud in the empty hallway. Cas is still talking to whomever called when he joins Dean in the hallway. He bodily turns Dean to face the door and pushes him outside toward the car.

Dean's backing the car out of the driveway when Cas finally gets off the phone, and Dean doesn't even wait for Cas to get the chance to think, he just barks, "Well?!"

"It's Jack. He's sick."

Dean exhales loudly, because, frankly, he'd been worried that it was something much worse - images of demons and chupacabras and who-knows-what-all flying through his head. Even though their town was quiet, and anything that came even close was killed either by Dean and Cas or Sam, and they had put wards around both the elementary school and the high school, Dean was still worried that a supernatural creature might try to come and hurt their kids. But Jack being sick, that was something _normal_. That was something that parents dealt with every day, so of course as Winchesters, he and Cas could totally deal with it.

"So, why are we both going to pick him up?" Dean asks. Usually when one of the kids is sick, only one of them goes.

Cas sighs. "Because one of us is going to need to convince Robbie to stay in school while the other one gets Jack."

"Oh," Dean says. Cas tells Dean that apparently Jack got a big case of nerves once school started, and went into the coat room and put his jacket on. He refused to leave the coat room until Robbie came in and sat with him for a little while. Then Robbie convinced Jack to come out of the coat room, and he did, but he was apparently beginning to feel unwell. He eventually told Miss Shoshannah he was sick, and she took him down to the nurse's office, where it turned out that he had a fever. Robbie, of course, insisted on being with his brother, and refused to go back to class as long as Jack wasn't feeling well.

It takes Cas the entire ride to Woodsville Elementary to tell the story, and Dean's all caught up by the time they park. They stride into the main office and are directed down to the nurse's office, where Jack and Robbie are waiting for them. They're both a bit red-faced, and it looks like Jack's been crying. Cas scoops Jack up in his arms and holds him close. Cas brushes aside Jack's hair, sticky and damp with sweat. Dean kneels in front of Robbie, who's sitting in a chair, his legs swinging back and forth.

"Robbie, you ready to go back to class, little man?" Dean asks. Robbie's lower lip juts out, and he looks like he's about to say that no, he's not, when he catches Dean's eye. Dean just looks at him, stern and serious, and eventually Robbie nods miserably. "Okay, good. Say goodbye to Jack and Papa, and I'll take you."

Robbie looks hesitant, but he hops out of the chair and hugs Cas and Jack together. He tugs on Cas's shirt to get Cas to bend down, which he does. Robbie whispers something in Jack's ear, and Jack bobs his head slowly up and down in response. Dean takes Robbie's hand and tells Cas he'll meet Cas at the car.

Cas signs Jack out of school, and heads to the car. "Jack?" he asks. Jack looks at him, his eyes wide but bleary. "What did Robbie say to you?" They're used to Jack and Robbie having their own special language and their secrets, but Robbie had looked so solemn that Cas was curious.

"He told me to get better or he wouldn't tell me how the story ended," Jack says softly. He rubs his eye with his hand, and rests his head on Cas's shoulder.

"What story is that?" Cas asks. He shifts Jack so he's a little more secure in his arms.

"The story we were listening to in story time before I got sick."

"Oh. Okay." Cas kisses the top of Jack's head. "Here comes Daddy," Cas says, somewhat unnecessarily, as Dean's right there in front of them, pressing his hand to Jack's forehead.

"Okay buddy, feels like you've got quite a fever. Ready to go home on the sick express?" Dean unlocks the car and Cas settles Jack into his car seat, making sure that he strapped in snugly.

At home, they give Jack a cool bath and dress him in his jammies ([Captain America](http://www.disneystore.com/pj-pals-sleepwear-clothes-captain-america-deluxe-pj-pal-for-boys/mp/1291579/1000308/)) and tuck him into bed. He protests a bit at having to go to bed in the middle of the day, but it's half-hearted, and his eyes are almost all the way closed by the time they're at the door to his and Robbie's room.

Dean and Cas stand just outside the room watching Jack fall asleep, and Cas pulls Dean into his embrace. Dean returns Cas's hug and buries his face in Cas's neck. "I will never, ever be happy about getting a phone call like that from one of our kids' schools."

Cas hums in response and squeezes Dean tightly, pulling him as close as he can. "We can't protect them forever, Dean," Cas says eventually.

"Just you watch me, Cas," Dean says, mumbling fiercely into Cas's neck. Cas laughs, because he doesn't doubt it for one second.


End file.
